


It's Been a Long Day

by AquaeLucidae



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, It's short I'm sorry I had to start somewhere, M/M, Pillow Talk, Post-Recall, They just being soft in bed bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 00:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaeLucidae/pseuds/AquaeLucidae
Summary: Hanzo and McCree finally get some alone time after sundown at Watchpoint: Gibraltar.It's basically just a short ficlet of the sleepy boys, talking in bed after a long day.





	It's Been a Long Day

It had been a long day.

With all the shenanigans and chaos that came with life on the watchpoint, there are very few moments when you can truly relax. It was too easy to get caught up in the whirlwind and forget to take care of yourself as a member of Overwatch, as veteran members know all too well.

Back in the old days, it was common to find someone in the med bay with overexertion - it got to a point where nearly a third of the team was on the breaking point before Angela stepped in and gave everyone a very angry PowerPoint presentation about it. That's why, whenever a moment to wind down arises, you'd better seize it.

And that's what they were doing.

There they laid, in Hanzo's usually pristine quarters. The sun had already dipped below the horizon and nothing illuminated them but the pearly light of the moon.

McCree took up most of the bed, shirtless with only his boxers on under the covers. His clothes and boots laid sprawled over the floor, except his hat and tattered poncho, which he'd folded haphazardly and left on top of the chest of drawers.

His arm was thrown around Hanzo, who was laying on his side, head resting on McCree's chest. He wore McCree's shirt, though it had lost some of its scent over his extended ownership of it. He'd made a note to swap it for another but had never got around to it - maybe he'd swipe the shirt that was inside out by the foot of the bed when he inevitably woke up hours before McCree. But maybe he wouldn't, seeing as how he'd worn that shirt during weight training, and it reeked of sweat: while Hanzo was thirsty, he wasn't an animal.

"It's been a long day, huh, darlin'?" McCree spoke into the silence, his voice quieter and raspier from tiredness. Hanzo simply hummed in response and drew little circles on McCree's chest with the hand that laid there. "Beats being back in New Mexico, I guess."

"I'm more contented here than I ever was in Japan. Fewer people want to kill me than in my homeland," Hanzo murmured in response. McCree chuckled.

"I'm happy you're here, honey. I'd miss ya otherwise." McCree tilted his head down to kiss Hanzo's hair.

"You're very soft for a seasoned criminal, McCree."

"Oh, we're on last names now, are we?"

"Until you tidy your mess off my floor, yes."

"You're cold, darlin'."

In comfortable silence, they laid there, enjoying each other's presence. Often, they didn't even need words to spend their intimate moments - though, today wasn't one of those days.

"You know, Jesse," Hanzo said, just over a whisper, "I'm glad to be here. With you, and with my brother. I finally feel like my life means something beyond simply trying to please someone else."

McCree pulled Hanzo closer with the arm around him. "Well, I'm happy you're happy, honey."

Hanzo tapped McCree's chest in mock upset, "Don't you have any more meaningful input than that? Gods, I'm in love with a fool."

At that, McCree laughed. "You're in love with me, darlin'? Paint me flattered."

Hanzo huffed, muttering an annoyed 'Americans' under his voice. McCree laughed again and snuggled him in closer. "I love ya too, Hanzo."

Hanzo grumbled and hid his face under the duvet, trying to cover the embarrassing reddening of his face.

"I know you're blushing, honey, I can see it on the tips of y'ears." He got a groan in response as Hanzo buried himself further under the sheets. McCree smiled fondly to himself and allowed his drooping eyes to close. "G'night, darlin'."

"Goodnight," A reluctant muffled voice came through the duvet, "I pray you're feeling less foolish in the morning."

All that came to McCree was a little smile - he was too tired to produce anything else.

Sleep overcame the both of them like a blanket, and the warmth it filled them with could carry them through anything - conflicts, missions, or simply a very long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and feel free to give me critique or simply to tell me I spelt something wrong or otherwise screwed something up.


End file.
